


OMG

by smile_92



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble dedicate a Hiccup e Jack, ispirate alle frasi di OMG di Gazzelle





	1. Come la tua pasta in bianco

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al cow-t 9 di Lande di Fandom per la missione di salvataggio di Shannen con 300 parole

Jack è steso sul divano, con i piedi che penzolano al ritmo di una musica che si sente solo nella sua testa.

Guarda il ragazzo castano che si sta affaccendando in cucina tra pentole e mestoli.

«A giudicare da quante cose stai mettendo in mezzo devi star preparando la pasta della vita», lo prende in giro.

«Oh certo, è la cosa più gustosa che tu abbia mai mangiato».

Jack sorride e si lascia andare alla stanchezza della serata appena passata a ballare, bere e a chiacchierare con Hiccup, che non è altro il ragazzo con il quale scopa occasionalmente e quindi non si spiega questo suo benessere derivato dalla sensazione che qualcuno, che proprio Hiccup, possa prendersi cura di lui.

Da un po’ di tempo, ogni volta che sono insieme sente un calore nel petto a cui non sa dare spiegazione né forma, sa solo che c’è e non gli dà tregua continuando a farlo sorridere nei momenti più impensabili.

 «Ed ecco a te. Pennette rigate con olio extravergine d’oliva di provenienza italiana e grana padano DOP», dice mettendogli il piatto fumante davanti con aria da grande chef.

«Tutto quel casino per una pasta in bianco?»

«Alle quattro di notte di venerdì non hai diritto di lamentarti», ribatte l’altro sedendosi accanto a lui.

«Ah, sì?» chiede retorico picchiettandolo con il cucchiaio sul braccio.

«Che stai facendo?»

«Alle quattro di notte non hai diritto di lamentarti».

Hiccup sgrana gli occhi. «Ma non ha…»

«Io non mi lamento della tua cucina, tu non ti lamenti di me. Mi sembra un buon compromesso».

«A me sembra una fregatura».

«Non puoi lamentarti».

«Non so neanche perché continuo a vederti», dice sorridendo con un angolo della bocca.

E gli basta quello per sapere che il calore nel petto non se ne andrà via tanto presto.

 


	2. Come questa notte in bianco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al cow-t9 di Lande di Fandom per la missione di salvataggio di Shannen con 300 parole

Hiccup guarda la luna grande in cielo circondata da milioni di stelle. Guardare il cielo di notte lo ha sempre calmato. Tutte le volte che litiga con suo padre sgattaiol fuori casa e va a guardare il cielo in spiaggia.

Quel giorno però è diverso, perché non è da solo. Non sa neanche perché lo ha chiamato a mezzanotte dopo una litigata furiosa con Stoick.

Sa solo che quando ha visto arrivare Jack con i suoi capelli platino e il sorriso aperto si è sentito calmo come quando guarda la luna.

Nonostante il loro rapporto strano e le mille domande su di esso, che spesso gli affiorano in testa e rimangono attaccate ai suoi pensieri di notte impedendogli di dormire, non può negarsi il piacere di stare con lui.

«Quando mi hai chiesto di uscire dopo mezzanotte e vederci in spiaggia pensavo avessi in mente tutt’altro», dice Jack interrompendo il silenzio piacevole che si era creato, mentre con la testa è appoggiato alle sue gambe.

«Che ti aspettavi?»

Jack solleva un sopracciglio e si alza per metterglisi di fronte. «Lo sai».

Hiccup abbassa lo sguardo leggermente imbarazzato. «E ti dispiace?»

Non risponde subito, anzi ci mette così tanto che Hiccup quasi crede che non gli risponderà affatto.

«No», dice infine semplicemente mettendogli di nuovo la testa in grembo. «Mi accarezzi i capelli?»

Hiccup rimane immobile per lunghi attimi e poi come in trance porta le dita tra i capelli chiari di Jack accarezzandolo piano, godendosi la sensazione di tepore che si libera da quel gesto.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che prendersi cura di qualcuno che non fosse Sdentato avrebbe potuto fargli provare quel tipo di sensazione. Eppure, in quella notte, Hiccup sente che l’animo poco prima agitato è tornato calmo, cullato dalla risacca del mare e dai respiri di Jack.


	3. Dormire dentro la tua mano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al cow-t9 di Lande di Fandom per la missione di salvataggio di Shannen con 300 parole

La stanza è buia e illuminata solo da una tenue luce che viene da fuori, che penetra tra gli infissi chiusi.

Le lenzuola sono ai piedi del letto, le hanno scalciate quando la voglia di vedersi si era fatta troppo pressante per potersi permettere di tenerle ancora addosso.

Il petto di Hiccup si alza e si abbassa velocemente. Jack è disteso accanto e anche lui è in ripresa dopo l’orgasmo che hanno raggiunto insieme.

Sarà la decima volta… No, forse l’undicesima volta che fanno sesso in un mese. Praticamente appena sono entrambi liberi, si vedono e si buttano uno addosso all’altro senza neanche il tempo di pensare di poter far altro.

Ad Hiccup non dispiace, perché fare sesso con Jack lo appaga ed è anche divertente e incredibilmente sempre nuovo.

L’unica cosa che ultimamente gli sta pesando davvero è doversi alzare dal letto a notte fonda per tornare a casa sua. Sebbene continui a dirsi che il fastidio che sente è sicuramente dovuto alla stanchezza della giornata, in realtà una parte di lui sa che la cosa che più gli pesa è staccarsi dal corpo caldo di Jack rannicchiato tra le lenzuola.

Con un sospiro fa per alzarsi ma una mano lo ferma, bloccandogli il polso.

«Resta ancora un po’».

Il suo cuore salta un battito. «È davvero tardi e tra poco passa l’ultimo tram».

«Puoi prenderne uno domani mattina».

«Vuoi che resti a dormire qui?»

È praticamente certo che nel silenzio della notte Jack possa sentire il suo cuore accelerare il ritmo.

«Non voglio che te ne vai», dice con un tono lamentoso e infantile che gli ha sentito pochissime volte, sempre da ubriaco.

Senza dover comandare il suo corpo Hiccup si stende accanto a lui, tirando su le coperte per coprirli mentre Jack si accoccola su di lui.


	4. Dare fuoco al tuo divano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al cow-t9 di Lande di Fandom per la missione di salvataggio di Shannen con 300 parole

Arrivano a casa di Jack che si stanno già baciando. In realtà hanno iniziato a baciarsi dall’ascensore, quando Hiccup si era appoggiato mollemente alle pareti e lui proprio non ce l’aveva fatta a trattenersi.

Da quando avevano iniziato a vedersi per “Fare sesso senza complicazioni”, non era passato un giorno in cui non gli fosse venuto in mente il viso di Hiccup nell’attimo dell’orgasmo e la sua voce che diventa acuta quando è dentro di lui.

Inciampano l’uno sui piedi dell’altro, sui vestiti che si tolgono e buttano a terra malamente mentre vanno verso la superficie più vicina.

Il letto a dieci passi da lì è troppo lontano e Jack decide di buttarlo sul divano, guardandolo solo per un istante dall’alto prima di essere tirato anche lui giù.

Si mordono le labbra e la lingua, si aggrappano uno ai capelli l’altro alla schiena, un po’ per tenersi vicini, un po’ per essere certi che tutto sia reale.

Si staccano solo quei pochi secondi, che sembrano infiniti, in cui Jack va a prendere preservativi e lubrificante.

Non hanno bisogno di accordarsi su nulla a voce. Incredibilmente, sebbene si conoscano da poco, quando si tratta di sesso sono sempre sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda e sanno esattamente cosa vuole l’altro e quando lo vuole.

Quando sono entrambi pronti, lo fa sedere su di lui e non è il calore che sente essendo dentro di lui, né il piacere derivato dalla spinta verso il basso, ma il respiro caldo che si infrange sulla pelle tra collo e orecchio e i denti che lo mordono piano che lo fanno rabbrividire e provare una sensazione di completezza di cui non pensava di aver così bisogno prima di conoscerlo.

Chissà se Hiccup sa che oltre a sapere esattamente come farlo godere, sa anche come farlo sentire completo.

 

 


	5. Che noia che noia che noia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al cow-t9 di Lande di Fandom per la missione di salvataggio di Shannen con 300 parole

La noia lo divora. Lo ha sempre fatto e sempre lo farà probabilmente.

Si è già arreso al fatto che con ogni probabilità continuerà a vivere la sua vita in quel limbo grigio di giornate tutte uguali.

Non sa neanche come ci è finito così a tenersi lontano da chiunque cercasse di trovare un punto di incontro con lui.

Il punto è che nessuno lo interessa davvero, nessuno riesce a intrigare la sua mente e a fargli sentire il desiderio di conoscerlo meglio.

Nonostante il pensiero negativo non si è ancora arreso davvero, c’è qualcosa al fondo della sua anima che gli fa cambiare locale ogni sera nella recondita speranza che prima o poi possa trovare qualcuno di diverso.

Qualcuno come il tipo che sta parlando da solo al bancone senza curarsi minimamente di cosa gli accade intorno.

Ha davanti un bicchiere di amaro ma non ne ha toccato neanche un sorso però sembra parlare con l’alcool come se potesse davvero ottenere risposta.

Jack si avvicina, incuriosito. Non è la prima volta che vede qualcuno parlare da solo al bancone di un bar, ma è la prima volta che vede qualcuno farlo da sobrio.

«Ehi», gli chiede sporgendosi, «Tutto bene?»

Il ragazzo lo guarda appena, annuisce e poi torna alla discussione con il bicchiere.

Jack è quanto meno confuso. «Sei sicuro? Posso fare qualcosa per te?»

A quel punto il ragazzo si volta e probabilmente per la prima volta lo guarda davvero, piega la testa di lato e poi senza alcun preavviso gli chiede: «Hai per caso un posto dove posso tenere un enorme cane nero che fa molta paura ma in realtà è un pezzo di pane?»

Jack sgrana gli occhi e confuso si siede davanti a lui con la strana sensazione forse ha finalmente trovato qualcuno di diverso.


	6. Il tuo restarmi accanto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al cow-t9 di Lande di Fandom per la missione di salvataggio di Shannen con 300 parole

Jack torna a casa con l’umore nero e i nervi a fior di pelle. Non ha voglia di vedere nessuno, non vuole parlare con nessuno, men che meno doversi relazionare con chicchessia.

Con il genere umano ha chiuso.

Una macchina suona il clacson all’improvviso facendolo sobbalzare spaventato.

«E vaffanculo pure a te», gli urla dietro solo per poi rendersi conto che il semaforo per i pedoni è rosso e lui stava attraversando senza averlo guardato.

Sbuffa frustato, facendo intimorire forse l’anziana signora con il passeggino, che fa qualche passo indietro per allontanarsi.

La vibrazione del cellulare attira la sua attenzione, è pronto a urlare contro a chiunque lo stia disturbando in quel momento ma il nome di Hiccup sul display lo fa desistere: gli ha mandato un messaggio.

 

Come è andata?

 

Bene, sto cercando di capire se ho più

voglia di uccidermi o di uccidere loro

 

Mi dispiace

 

Jack decide di non rispondere perché già sente che potrebbe iniziare a sfogarsi con lui e non ne ha voglia, non di sembrare patetico e completamente senza alcuna idea di che fare della propria vita a ventisette anni.

Un’altra vibrazione attira la sua attenzione, è sempre un messaggio di Hiccup.

 

Ti va di vederci?

 

No.

 

Subito si pente di avergli risposto male ma prima che possa mandare un altro messaggio Hiccup gli ha già risposto con una foto: ritrae lui e Sdentato sorridenti con una birra davanti, seduti nel salotto di casa sua.

 

Scusa, siamo già entrati.

(Dovresti trovare un altro posto per le chiavi)  

 

Un sorriso appena accennato gli si dipinge sul volto mentre risponde.

 

Sto arrivando, ma solo per la birra

 

Hiccup gli risponde mandandogli un’altra foto che lo fa arrossire ed eccitare allo stesso tempo. Si guarda imbarazzato intorno sperando che nessun’altro l’abbia vista e accelera il passo.

 

Corro.


	7. (Un gatto) Che miagola forte, di notte lo sento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al cow-t9 di Lande di Fandom per la missione di salvataggio di Shannen con 300 parole

Jack si sveglia stranito. È ancora notte, lo capisce dal fatto che dalla finestra penetra una tenue luce arancione, segno che i lampioni sono ancora accesi.

C’è un rumore continuo, forte e gracchiante che lo sta disturbando. Ancora avvolto dal sonno, con gli occhi che faticano ad aprirsi del tutto, non capisce a chi appartiene quel suono.

Si volta e la sua mano si scontra contro il corpo abbandonato al sonno di Hiccup. Fortunatamente non lo ha svegliato, ai piedi del loro letto dorme Sdentato che russa piano mentre riposa tranquillo.

Il rumore che lo ha svegliato non viene da dentro casa ma da fuori e con un verso infastidito finalmente riesce a cogliere cos’è che lo ha svegliato.

Un gatto – molto probabilmente in calore – sta miagolando talmente forte da farlo svegliare, esattamente sotto la loro finestra.

La cosa peggiore è che non accenna a smettere.

Sbuffa piano e si passa le mani sugli occhi stanchi. Si volta e Hiccup sta ancora beatamente dormendo, come se nulla stesse accadendo.

Ha le labbra sottili leggermente dischiuse e una mano semi aperta proprio davanti al suo viso.

I capelli sono lasciati liberi sul cuscino.

Jack pensa di non aver mai visto niente di più bello. È una bellezza strana quella di Hiccup, non è una cosa esteriore, non solo almeno, è qualcosa che gli viene da dentro. Come una luce che si sprigiona dalla sua anima. Lui ne è stato attratto come una falena.

Guardarlo dormire beato gli fa passare il fastidio di poco prima, anche se quel maledetto gatto continua a miagolare forte.

Osserva la mano semi-aperta e delicatamente infila le dita nello spazio vuoto tra le sue.

Poco dopo, cullato dal respiro di Hiccup si riaddormenta e non si accorge di lui che sorride stringendogli piano la mano.

 


	8. Le stelle che cadono, i sogni che scadono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al cow-t9 di Lande di Fandom per la missione di salvataggio di Shannen con 300 parole

È la notte di San Lorenzo ed Hiccup è in spiaggia da solo.

È la notte di San Lorenzo e lui aveva tutt’altro in mente per quella serata. O meglio, l’idea era comunque quella di rimanere in spiaggia per tutta la notte con il naso verso l’alto a sperare che dal cielo si stacchi qualche stella, ma nella sua testa insieme a quello c’erano tante altre cose.

Tipo la risata Jack, per dirne una.

Oppure la sensazione di tepore che scaturisce dal suo corpo ogni volta che gli è accanto e lo abbraccia delicatamente.

O ancora, baci, abbracci, carezze… Magari anche qualcosa di più intimo una volta che la spiaggia si fosse svuotata.

Invece si ritrova da solo, a guardare il cielo e sperare che una stella si stacchi in modo che lui possa esprimere il suo desiderio.

Prima di quella giornata il suo desiderio era quello di riuscire finalmente a mettere da parte i soldi per aprirsi un centro veterinario proprio.

Adesso però con la brezza marina ad increspargli la pelle e a rende ancora più presente l’assenza del corpo di Jack accanto a lui, pensa che probabilmente il suo desiderio per la stella cadente sarebbe ben diverso.

Probabilmente chiederebbe che tutto torni come prima, o forse no. Non avrebbe senso. Litigherebbero ancora e Hiccup non pensa proprio di poter sostenere ancora una volta il tono duro e lo sguardo truce di Jack su di sé.

Probabilmente chiederebbe di dargli un’idea o un suggerimento per mettere a posto la situazione e cercare una soluzione ai problemi della vita di entrambi che da sempre tentano di dividerli.

In realtà, forse, la prima cosa che riuscirebbe a chiedere se ne avesse la possibilità è di avere Jack tra le braccia in quell’esatto momento, perché senza di lui si sente terribilmente abbandonato.


	9. Un sole gigante in hangover di sabato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al cow-t9 di Lande di Fandom per la missione di salvataggio di Shannen con 300 parole

Un fischio fastidioso gli colpisce le orecchie. Stringe gli occhi e miriadi di lucette colorate gli si accedono davanti le palpebre chiuse.

La testa gli fa male, in bocca ha un sapore orrendo e lo stomaco lo sente sottosopra.

Con enorme fatica tenta di aprire gli occhi. Nel momento esatto in cui riesce ad alzare la palpebra di mezzo millimetro il sole lo investe infastidendolo e facendogli emettere un verso scocciato, mentre si rigira sulla pancia e nasconde la testa sotto il cuscino.

«Buongiorno, principessa».

La voce di Hiccup gli arriva attutita attraverso il cuscino.

Non ricorda assolutamente cosa abbiano fatto ieri sera ma a giudicare da come sta in quel momento di sicuro qualcosa con molto alcool.

«Ho preparato la colazione ti va?»

Al solo pensiero di ingerire qualcosa, il suo stomaco si rivolta e un conato di vomito lo costringe ad alzarsi dal letto e dirigersi il più velocemente possibile in bagno.

«Hai bisogno di una mano?»

Mugola un dissenso mentre è con la faccia nel gabinetto, sperando che Hiccup capisca senza chiedergli nient’altro.

Per fortuna lo sente andare via e rimettersi a cucinare, pensiero questo che gli provoca un altro conato di vomito.

 

Qualche minuto più tardi è rannicchiato sul divano in salotto con Sdentato che sonnecchia ai suoi piedi.

«Tieni, bevi almeno un po’ d’acqua», dice Hiccup porgendogli un bicchiere e sedendosi davanti a lui una volta visto che lo ha accettato.

«Grazie», riesce finalmente a dire. È la prima parola da quando si è svegliato che riesce a pronunciare.

«Ah peccato parli ancora», dice Hiccup prendendolo in giro.

Jack vorrebbe rispondere con una battuta sarcastica ma il suo cervello lavora lento e allora si sporge e costringe Hiccup a sedersi accanto a lui sul divano.

Ha appena deciso che la sua punizione l’avrebbe scontata così.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Tutto è travolgente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al cow-t9 di Lande di Fandom per la missione di salvataggio di Shannen con 300 parole

Hiccup spinge il carrello nella galleria del supermercato nel quale sono chiusi da quasi un’ora.

Jack è nel carrello e sta ridendo come un bambino mentre lui corre per le corsie evitando di farlo schiantare contro qualche scaffale.

È una cosa assolutamente idiota e quasi sicuramente li farà finire nei guai, ma Hiccup non ha alcuna intenzione di fermarsi perché la risata di Jack è coinvolgente ed è come benzina sul fuoco della sua anima.

Da quando si sono conosciuti Hiccup ha iniziato a vedere il mondo con ogni diversi, è come se tutto fosse nuovo e dipinto di colori più accesi.

A volte si sente come se il mondo fosse stato creato apposta per essere esplorato da loro due. Persino le corsie di un supermercato semivuoto di venerdì sera, mentre sono in cerca di alcolici da bere prima di uscire.

«Aspetta, aspetta».

Si ferma all’istante puntando i talloni a terra.

«Eccolo!»

Hanno finalmente trovato il vino che Jack stava cercando, un rosso di un vitigno piemontese.

Il suo ragazzo – ancora gli fa strano chiamarlo in quel modo – scende dal carrello, cercando la sua mano nel frattempo, per aiutarsi a restare in equilibrio.

Prende la bottiglia dallo scaffale e lo osserva come se fosse un sommelier, facendo ridere Hiccup.

La felicità immotivata che sente quando sono insieme riempie le sue giornate oltre che il suo cuore.

«Sono certo che questo ti piacerà», annuncia infine Jack mettendo la bottiglia nel carrello.

«Sai cos’altro mi piacerebbe?» chiede con un sorriso malizioso dipinto in volto.

Si avvicina al suo orecchio e gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio con un tono così basso che per un attimo ha quasi timore che possa non averlo sentito, ma poi lo vede arrossire e mettere su un sorriso simile al suo.

«Andiamo a casa, il vino lascialo».


End file.
